


Injuries and Panic

by JustChuggingAlong



Series: The Ego Realm [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Gunshot Wounds, It isn't described in detail but it's there and there's blood, M/M, The Driplierst is barely even implied it's just like one line, Wilford shoots someone again, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChuggingAlong/pseuds/JustChuggingAlong
Summary: After a slow morning at Ego Inc., Dr. Iplier just wanted to hang out with his friend The Host. However, during their walk, the Host saw something bad going on at the roller rink, so he rushed the doctor there in order to help out. It turns out Wilford had shot someone again, which wasn't unusual, but he had hurt the worst possible person.





	Injuries and Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've put up on here, and I have to say I'm glad I did when I did because I was about to duck out and just forget it.

Dr. Iplier sighed, wandering out of his office. For once, he hardly had anything to do. Usually he was at the city's clinic and during his off time he was in his own office taking care of one of the other egos. With so many of them, and all of them so reckless, he always had at least one ego in his office being taken care of.

However, nothing has happened all day. In fact, it was very quiet for everyone at home. Wilford, despite not having any filming planned that day, had been out since morning, likely partying or wrecking havoc somewhere. Bim had just left for the studios in order to prepare for the upcoming episode of Hire My Ass. Eric and Randall were both out job hunting, as every Iplier ego was expected to support the rest in one way or another.

The Jims have been having a hell of a time reporting on an ongoing strike at the Random Encounters studio, as well as a lot of recent Youtube going ons, so they, too, have been gone, which puts the most eccentric egos out of the house, decreasing the noise by a considerable margin.

King was out of the house as well, which wasn't unusual for him. He almost always was out in the forest with his subjects rather than in his designated room and office. Silver was currently roaming the city, doing his daily ‘superhero patrol,’ as he called it. He and Jackieboy took turns doing these patrols, and Silver had the afternoon shift while Jackieboy worked at the roller rink.

That left Dark, Host, Bing, Ed, the Googles, Yandere, and Dr. Iplier at Ego Inc., and with all of them doing their own thing and generally ignoring each other, it was very quiet around the whole compound. He wasn't sure where they all were on the grounds, but even if he did he wasn't sure if they would want to be bothered just because Dr. Iplier was bored.

He left the office building and walked down the path toward the housing, pausing before the library. Nobody ever really went in there besides the Host, and on the rare occurrence someone did need a book, they were in and out quickly. The Host, while generally pretty calm, intimidated most people. Plus, not many egos were big readers, and those who were often just bought their own books or visited the town library. Because of this, the library was more the Host's than anyone else's.

The Host was probably in there right now, for that matter. Dr. Iplier considered going in there to talk to him, since the two were close and it'd be a good way to satisfy the doctor's boredom. If the Host wasn't busy, he might want to do something with Iplier.

Choosing not to think twice, he pushed open the library's door and stepped inside. It was dark, save for a small flickering lamp beside the door, which was to be expected. The Host didn't exactly need light, considering he was blind. Before he could call out and ask the Host if he was in there, he heard a voice come from the other side of the library. “The Host noticed the doctor and asks him to not loiter in the doorway. Instead, he should come in. The light switch is on his left.”

Using the light from the still open doorway, Dr. Iplier found the switch and flipped it, causing all the lights to flicker on. Closing the door behind him, he stepped all the way into the library and walked over to Host's desk. “Hey, Host.”

The Host was currently writing something in a notebook in his scribbly handwriting as he was muttering something to himself. When Dr. Iplier stepped up to his desk, he tilted his head. “The doctor is bored. Perhaps he and the Host would like to go somewhere?”

Dr. Iplier was a bit startled. He had wanted to hang out with the Host, but he hadn't expected that the other ego would make the first offer. “Yeah, I do, actually. What should we do?”

“The Host doesn't know, but they'll figure it out along the way.” He stood up, pushing his chair back and giving a grin to the doctor. With the blood dripping down his face, it would look kind of unsettling to anyone else, but to Dr. Iplier it made his heart skip a beat. He forced himself to ignore it. Host's grin got bigger. “He wonders what the city has in store for the two, so he invites the doctor to come along so they can discover it together.”

The Host moved towards the door, lightly elbowing Dr. Iplier on the way. Iplier decided it was best to just follow, so went after the Host. He had to jog to catch up, however, as the writer was already by the door of the small library. When the two stepped out, there was a large boom coming from the Googles’ workshop, followed by shouting and a crash.

The Host tensed up beside him, and he jolted to face the direction of the workshop, before relaxing and letting out a small chuckle. “Google Green just blew off his left arm and his right hand.”

Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow at the concrete building as the door slid open and a cloud of smoke billowed out, followed by four androids as they stumbled out of the shop. Sure enough, Green was missing a hand and an arm, and there were dark scorch marks on his face. His shirt and the tips of his hair were thoroughly singed. “Oh dear,” Dr. Iplier said. ”I wonder what he was working on that blew up like that.”

“Google Green has been attempting to build a dog for Oliver, as their birthday is coming up.” The Host began walking again and Dr. Iplier followed, leaving the Googles and their smoking workshop behind. “However, he has been having some trouble.”

All four Googles had their own strengths and weaknesses, and poor Green, while he was incredibly smart and had motor control so excellent he could help Dr. Iplier with surgeries, his mechanical skills next to the other three weren't fantastic. He could still do a lot of things, especially compared to any other egos, but he had some trouble when compared to his counterparts. “Has he been getting help?”

“He will be now.” Dr. Iplier glanced back at the four androids. Green was sitting on the ground cross legged as Blue and Red fluttered around him. Oliver came out of the workshop carrying Green's heavily burnt arm, his shattered hand, and the remains of what was probably the robot dog. Iplier hummed and turned back around to continue following the Host.

“Well, that's good,” he said. “Now come on, let's go for our walk.”

It was a very nice afternoon in the realm. The sky was blue and unbroken, save for the line of dark clouds on the western horizon, showing that it may rain soon. A nice day like this meant many characters were bustling about, and when Dr. Iplier and the Host had reached the city, the streets were relatively crowded.

As they walked, the Host began suggesting things they could possibly do. “The pair had many options,” he said. “They could get some ice cream and take a walk in the park, or perhaps visit that restaurant the Doctor likes, or…” Host trailed off and stopped walking, looking alarmed.

“Host?”

“Something is happening. At the roller rink. The Host and the doctor need to go there now.” Host grabbed Dr. Iplier's arm and the world dissolved around them. A moment later they reappeared in front of the rink, and Iplier was startled at the sight he saw. Characters were running out of the building in a panic, staff and Cool Patrol members ushering them out quickly. Obviously something bad had happened.

Getting over his surprise, Iplier shouldered his way past the characters, closely followed by the Host. When he got inside, he was greeted by the Cool Patrol Leader in his leather jacket and sunglasses. He seemed relieved to see Host and Iplier.

“On the rink,” he said. “There was an accident. Someone was shot.” The Host ran over to the rink, narrowly tripping and falling without his narrations. Dr. Iplier was right behind him, and after righting Host, he charged onto the rink, and stopped dead at the sight.

Wilford was shouting something incoherent, waving his gun wildly. Standing in front of him, trying to calm him, was Jackieboy Man and Roman Sanders with his samurai sword. Behind the two, Virgil and Deceit stood over Patton and Logan, who were kneeling with a figure on the ground between them. Dr. Iplier's heart dropped when he realised who it was. Thomas Sanders.

Getting over his initial panic, he sprinted over to Thomas and his sides, pushing Logan out of the way to get a closer look at the creator. “What happened?” He questioned, scanning Thomas. Blood was soaking through his shirt and trailing down his arm. Dr. Iplier ripped off his sleeve, revealing a gaping wound on his shoulder.

“Warfstache shot him,” Virgil answered with a growl. “He didn't even do anything.”

“Luckily it didn't hit anything vital. He'll be fine if we stop the bleeding.” He pressed his hands to the wound, attempting to keep pressure on it. “Host, can you-” He was interrupted by a loud bang and he whirled his head around. It look like Jackieboy and Roman had attempted to wrestle the gun out of Wilford's hand. Blood was running down Roman's leg, but the wound quickly healed itself. Wilford shot again, this time into the air, as he held it above their heads. While he was distracted by Roman and Jackieboy, Host reached up and successfully wrenched the gun out of his hand.

“What does the doctor need?” Host asked, tossing the gun to Virgil, who caught it out of the air.

“Now, what are you making a big deal about?” Wilford complained. “There was no reason for you to take my gun away. I was just playing around.”

“Contact Dark,” Iplier told Host, not even glancing at Wilford. “And Jackie, can you get Henrik?”

Jackieboy nodded and shot off, but before the Host could do anything, a man materialized out of the shadows, accompanied by a loud ringing, and freezing cold air. His appearance effectively silenced the room. “Wilford, what are you doing?”

“I was just having some fun,” Wilford replied. “These guys are just party poopers.”

Dark sighed and scanned the situation. When his eyes landed on the unconscious Thomas, his expression shifted for half a second. “Yes, but we agreed you weren't going to hurt any creators. You know they're less hardy than egos.”

“Now, I don't remember agreeing to anything like that,” Wilford answered flippantly. Dark just shook his head and put a hand on Wilford's shoulder.

“Come along, now, Wil. We need to have a talk.” With that, he vanished, taking the bright pink, gun-toting maniac with him.

The next moments were silent as Dr. Iplier managed to stop the bleeding. Jackieboy soon reappeared with Dr. Schneeplestein, both of them holding a stretcher. They pulled Thomas onto it and the Host warped them into the clinic.

Almost as soon as the two doctors got Thomas onto a bed, the sides began to rise up in the room. Even though they were all obviously panicked, they managed to stay out of the doctors’ way. They knew better than to distract them in any way.

Eventually they got the bullet out of Thomas's shoulder and sutured the wound. Henrik wrapped it in bandages while Iplier addressed the sides. “You may want to contact his other characters. They'll want to know what happened.”

“I'll do that!,” Patton said. “I’ll be quick! I'll be back with them soon!” Soon the side was out of the room in order to fetch Emile and Remy.

“So what exactly happened? Why was he here in the first place?” Henrik asked the remaining sides, once he finished wrapping the wound.

“A while ago we told him about the other egos. He thought we were the only ones, at first. Today he asked to see our realm,” Virgil said.

“So we didn't show him. We first didn't take him to JJ's shop, because we thought it was an unsafe place to go,” Deceit added.

“But then I heard that our dear creator Thomas was in the realm. I was out and they were showing him around without bothering to invite me!” Roman said, incredulous. “So I said we should take him to the roller rink!”

“Which we all agreed wasn't a good idea,” Virgil muttered. “A lot of dangerous egos frequent that place.”

“I thought it was fine! I didn't think Wilford would have been there. Even if he was, I thought he wouldn't attack a creator. I should've known better.”

“Virgil stayed close to Thomas, but when the rest of us went to skate on our own, Wilford went up to Thomas and shot without warning.” Logan said. “He was down only a short time before Dr. Iplier and Host arrived. I suppose Host acts fast.”

“Well, it's lucky that he does,” Dr. Iplier answered. “And that I was there with him. Now Thomas will be fine, but I recommend you don't take him here anymore, at least for a while. Other creators are better equipped to handling violent outbursts, since they're used to it.”

“Right.”

A moment later, Patton returned, closely followed my Remy and Emile. Remy, who is usually incredibly chill, looked borderline panicked, and Emile seemed to be on the verge of some sort of breakdown. “Good, you two are here. Thomas will be fine, and should make a full recovery.” Henrik ushered them into the room, allowing them access to their creator's bedside.

As egos, the two never had as close a relationship with Thomas as the sides did, but they still did care deeply for their creator. Which, actually, was rare for egos, since many characters weren't very close with their own creators, for a variety of reasons. Typically they just never had the opportunity to get close, but some egos were outright hostile to YouTubers. Thomas's characters were different in this way.

It would have been another hour until Thomas finally woke up. At the time, neither of the doctors were in there, and Host had since left. Half the character were waiting outside in the hall, since there was only so much room inside Thomas's room. With all of them in there, it had been far too crowded. Of the ones who were still in his room- Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Emile, only Emile was awake, the three sides having dozed off in their chairs.

“Emile?” Thomas asked, sounding distant. The therapist almost immediately jumped onto his feet and was next to Thomas in only about a second. “Am I in a hospital?”

“Yeah. Do you remember what happened?”

“I got shot. By Markiplier's character. But I'm not sure what happened after that.”

“The Host sensed something had happened so he brought Dr. Iplier to the rink. While the others pacified Wilford, Iplier called Dr. Schneeplestein and they brought you here. Patton and Deceit found me and Remy and we've all been waiting for you to wake up again.”

“I don't know who most of those people are.”

“The Host can predict futures, and Iplier and Schneep are doctors. Host and Iplier are two of Mark's characters, and Schneep is one of Sean's.” Emile explained. A very short summary of each of them, but he didn't want to get into too lengthy of a conversation. Right now he was just relieved that Thomas was okay.

“I'll be fine, right?" 

“Yeah. I'll go get the doctors, then we'll get you out of here, and back to your own world. I think you should stay out of the Ego Realm for a while.”


End file.
